Worthy of Faith
by Rosawyn
Summary: My own take on what happens directly after 6.22, so spoilers for 6.22 obviously.  Most likely will remain incomplete, sorry.


**Worthy of Faith**

**A/N: I wrote this a few weeks back, a day or two after I saw the season 6 finale. I hadn't posted it, because my regular beta is just now watching season 4, so she kinda can't read this. Also, it's very much unfinished, but as season 7 quickly approaches, I'm starting to realize we're pretty close to seeing what **_**actually**_** happens next, so there won't be much of an audience for this sort of thing. I guess I might as well just post it now as is and hope someone enjoys it.**

Sam blinked in confusion and shook his head as if trying to clear it. "God?" he asked in a voice tinged with equal parts confusion and desperate hope. He took two unsteady steps forward and fell to his knees, staring at Castiel's glowing form in obvious bewilderment. "Cas?"

Dean's thoughts whirled madly in his head as he walked slowly toward the angel (or was it former-angel now?). One thing he knew with some certainty was that he was equally relieved that the angel blade had not worked on Castiel as he was to see his brother awake and at least partially lucid. "Cas, you're not going to destroy me. You fought your way into Hell to pull me out when I didn't believe there was anything left of me worth saving. You rebelled against heaven because I asked you to. You literally _died_ for me _twice_. You want me to 'profess my love' for you? Cas, _I love you_. And I'm sorry I've given you reason to doubt that, and I don't know what more you need me to do to prove that."

Castiel looked from the Winchester brother who had passionately and brokenly declared his love for him to the Winchester who was on his knees before him seemingly unable to speak coherently. It was and yet wasn't what he had demanded of them.

"I'm only human—and not a very good example of that even. But I _know_ you're not going to kill me, Cas. I'm just—I'm worried about you Cas, scared to lose you." Tears spilled over Dean's lower eyelids and his voice broke, "Please Cas."

Cas turned his face to Dean, an oddly cold beatific smile wreathed in the brilliant white light. "You won't lose me, Dean; I will never leave you or forsake you." He reached out and as he ran his fingers gently over Dean's cheek, Dean saw flashes of pain and something that looked a lot like fear in Castiel's brilliant blue eyes. "I am a god worthy of your faith _and_ your love, Dean."

"You think—you think this has something to do with being 'worthy' of love? Cas, that's not what love is about! I don't love you because of the things you do or the power you have; (and I can't hardly believe I'm saying this out loud) I love you for _who you are_. And maybe I don't even know what that really means, but I know it's true! It's because I love you that I want to help you—that I won't give up on you. And right now it looks to me like those souls are burning you up from the inside. And I—I want to stop that from happening. _Let me help you_."

Castiel smiled and sighed in apparent longsuffering. "No, Dean, let me help _you_." His fingers barely touched Dean's forehead and Dean felt all pain leave his body as Cas healed him of his physical injuries. Castiel then turned distracted by the sight of Balthazar's body lying on the floor. He stooped over the angel's fallen form, reaching one hand over Balthazar's face. "Arise, bother; I give you a second chance to serve me."

Balthazar gave a gasp and blinked a few times. "Castiel?" He sat up, taking in his surroundings but never removing all of his attention from the supper-charged angel who had killed and then resurrected him. "You…brought me back—how?"

Castiel smiled at him benevolently. "Your god has shown you mercy, Balthazar;" his voice hardened menacingly, "do not waste this opportunity to serve me with greater loyalty."

Resigned realization set Balthazar's features and slumped his shoulders. "You swallowed Purgatory; all those souls are now inside you."

Castiel stood and looked down at him. "I have become your new god, Balthazar. You will serve me now."

"Ah, yes, of course you're right, my Lord." Balthazar had pulled himself to his knees in a reasonable facsimile of penitent submission. Dean barely resisted rolling his eyes at the insincerity of it all but Castiel seemed satisfied.

**A/N: And that's as far as I got. I had plans for Castiel to bring back Adam and Ellen and Jo, but no inspiration to actually write that. So I guess this is what you get.**


End file.
